KIHYUN LOVE STORY
by the babykyu kyu
Summary: Kyuhyun yang harus bertahan dari rasa sakit hatinya karen sang suami Ki Bum yang tak pernah perduli padanya KiHyun story GS Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**KIHYUN LOVE STORY**

**Cast:**

**Kim Ki Bum**

**Cho Kyuhyun (girl)**

**Lee Hyemi (oc)**

**Lee(Kim Seunggi)**

**Im Yoona**

**Kim Taeyeon**

**Genre: Drama,hurt/comfort,family**

**GS for uke**

**Rate: T**

**Prolog**

**Perkenalan tokoh**

**Kim Ki Bum: namja dingin, dan cuek yang sukses dalam berkarier memiliki seorang istri yang tidak di cintai karena perjodohan konyol ibunya yang ingin balas budi pada gadis yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, meskipun memiliki istri Ki Bum juga memiliki yeojachingu yang dia cintai dan di puja, sehingga dia sering tak perduli dengan istrinya **

**Cho Kyuhyun: yeoja sederhana dari Busan yang mendapat beasiswa berkuliah di Kyunghee Univercity karena kecerdasannya harus menjadi seorang istri dari seorang Kim Ki Bum namja dingin yang tak pernah perduli padanya, Kyuhyun juga mengetahui perihal Ki Bum yang mempunyai seorang kekasih namun Kyuhyun yang dari awal bertemu sudah jatuh cinta pada Ki Bum hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik bagi seorang Kim Ki Bum dan terpaksa mengikuti sebuah perjanjian dengan Ki Bum dalam pernikahan mereka**

**Le Hyemi: seorang model terkenal kekasih seorang Ki Bum memiliki perangai yang tidak terpuji di belakang Ki Bum namun akan sangat manis di hadapan Ki Bum, dia tak mengetahui tentang pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Ki Bum dia juga yeoja yang sombong**

**Im Yoona: Ibu Ki Bum yang sangat menyayangi Ki Bum adalah seorang ibu yang baik hati penyayang serta lembut. Pada awalnya hanya merasa hutang budi pada Kyuhyun namun lama kelamaan Yoona sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun sehingga nekat menjodohkan Ki Bum dengan Kyuhyun**

**Lee(Kim) Seunggi: ayah Ki Bum yang mencintai keluarganya dan menomor satukan keluarganya. Seunggi juga menyayngi Kyuhyun layaknya anak sendiri sehingga menyutujui rencana istrinya tentanv perjodohan itu**

**Kim Taeyeon: Noona Ki Bum yang sangat cantik dan memiliki suara yang indah yang pertama kali menentang pernikahan Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun karena dia menganggap belum mengenal Kyuhyun dengan dekat namun setelah mendengar cerita sang eomma dan melihat sendiri pribadi Kyuhyun Taeyeon langsung menyukai Kyuhyun**

_"Sesakit ini kah yang harus aku dapatkan dari cintaku padamu?"-Kyuhyun_

_"Aku sudah gila kalau sampai mencintainya.-Ki Bum_

**TBC/DELETE**

Annyeong aku kembali dengan fanfic baru. Bukan maksud hati mau nelantarin yang lama cuman bayangan KiHyun selalu menghantui

Semoga suka dengan fanficku yang satu ini


	2. Chapter 2

**KIHYUN LOVE STORY**

**Cast:**

**Kim Ki Bum**

**Cho Kyuhyun (girl)**

**Lee Hyemi (oc)**

**Kim (Lee) Seunggi**

**Im Yoona**

**Kim Taeyeon**

**Genre: Drama,hurt/comfort,family**

**GS for uke**

**Rate: T**

Chapter 1

Malam hari yang tenang sama halnya dengan sebuah rumah megah yang nampak tenang karena sang penghuni sedang melaksanakan acara makan malam.

Pasangan suami istri yang sedang makan malam dalam diam

Sang suami yang memang orang yang dingin dan cuek jadi biasa saja sedangkan sang istri hanya mengikuti sang suami

"Kyuhyun ssi!" Panggil sang suami Kyuhyun yang merasa di panggil menatap sang suami dalam diam

"Besok aku ke Busan ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis." Ucap Ki Bum sang suami, Kyuhyun memandang suaminya lekat

"Oke." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Makan malam selesai pasangan suami istri itu langsung melakukan kegiatan masing-masing Ki Bum dengan dokumen perusahaan sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan tugas kuliahnya

Kyuhyun memilih ruang tivi sebagai tempat melakukan kegiatan

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melamun memikirkan apa yang di bicarakan Ki Bum tadi

'Aku yakin dia pasti pergi dengan kekasihnya itu, haah sampai kapan aku harus bertahan dengan status ini?'

Kyuhyun terus melamun sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya

"Kyunnie...Kyunnie" panggil seseorang itu, karena sudah jengkel karena merasa di hiraukan oleh Kyuhyun seseorang itu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yanh menyebabkan Kyuhyun berteriak

"KYAAAAAA!" seseorang itu tertawa melihat respon Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu

"Eonni ngagetin aja." Marah Kyuhyun pada orang yang di panggil eonni

"Habis dari tadi eonni sudah panggil-panggil kaunya saja yang asik melamun." Jawab kakak ipar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya karena merasa bersalah

"Mian eonni." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Ne gwenchana, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lamunkan tadi?" Tanya sang eonni atau Taeyeon kakak kandung Ki Bum Kyuhyun kembali berpura-pura kembali fokus pada tugas kuliahnya

" hanya tugas kuliah yang menumpuk eon." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan

"Oiya mengapa malam begini eonni berkunjung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang heran melihat kakak iparnya itu

"Hehehehehehe aku suntuk di rumah, eomma dan appa pergi ke Jepang karena ada masalah dengan cabang perusahaan yang di sana, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap di sini." Jawab Taeyeon dengan santainya

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya

"Jadi eonni akan tinggal di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Taeyeon. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Taeyeon yang cengo melihat kepergian Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba

Ternyata tujuan Kyuhyun adalah ruang kerja Ki Bum tanpa mengetuk Kyuhyun langsung saja masuk sehingga membuat Ki Bum terkejut namun dengan mudah dia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan wajah datarnya

"Kau seperti dikejar-kejar setan saja Kyuhyun ssi." Ucap Ki Bum datar

"Ini lebih gawat dari pada setan." Jawab Kyuhyun Ki Bum menatap Kyuhyun bingung

"Taeyeon eonni ada di bawah." Ucap Kyuhyun Ki Bum mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Lalu?" Tanya Ki Bum

"Eonni akan menginap di sini selama eomonim dan abonim di Jepang"

Ki Bum pun akhirnya terkejut juga

"Bagaimana ini? Barang-barangku masih di kamar tamu semua." Kyuhyun kalang kabut sendiri sedangkan Ki Bum diam memikirkan cara karena dia juga bingung, kemudian sebuah ide terlintas

"Kyuhyun ssi ini masih awal coba kau ajak Taeyeon noona pergi nanti biar ahjuma yang membereskan semua barangmu ke kamar ku." Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar benar juga ucapan Ki Bum

"Oke. Aku akan pergi dengan eonni." Setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung keluar menghampiri Taeyeon yang masih di ruang tivi dengan cemberut

"Eonni mian hehehehe aku barusan memberitahukan Ki Bummie perihal kedatangan eonni, tapi eonni kamar tamu harus di bereskan dulu, biar ahjuma bereskan bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan kebetulan aku sedang ingin makan jjajangmyeon." Ucapan Kyuhyun sungguh membuat Taeyeon bingung sendiri tanpa jawaban Kyuhyun langsung menarik Taeyeon keluar rumah Taeyeon angkat bahu tanda tak perduli setelah Kyuhyun keluar dengan Taeyeon Ki Bum langsung menyuruh ahjuma membereskan semua barang Kyuhyun dan di pindahkan ke kamar utama

Itu lah sebagian rahasia Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun dalam rumah tangga mereka dan hanya ahjuma yang tahu semua itu

Bukan Ki Bum sengaja melakukan kebohongan itu dia hanya terpaksa sebelum menikah dia menolak namun sang eomma memberikan ancaman yang sangat Ki Bum takuti karena Ki Bum yang tak mencintai Kyuhyun sehingga terjadilah kebohongan itu apabila di hadapan keluarga Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun akan berprilaku layaknya suami istri yang saling mencintai

Lain Ki Bum lain Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun awalnya sudah menolak perjodohan ini namun sang ibu mertua memberikan pernyataan yang membuat Kyuhyun tak tega dan Kyuhyun yang sudah jatuh cinta pada Ki Bum dari pertama saat ibu mertuanya memperkenalkan namun sebuah pil pahit yang harus Kyuhyun telan karena ternyata Ki Bum memiliki seorang kekasih yang dia ketahui setelah menikah dengan Ki Bum Kyuhyun mengira dia akan dapat membuat Ki Bum mencintainya namun ternyata tak mudah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memendam rasa cintanya itu dia pun tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun kalau dia mengetahui rahasia Ki Bum bahkan pada Ki Bum sendiri. Terkadang Kyuhyun hanya dapat menangis dalam diam karena rasa cemburunya, ahjuma yang tahu keadaan Kyuhyun sering menghibur Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk bersabar ahjuma menyayangi Kyuhyun karena menurut ahjuma nyonyanya itu sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan

TBC (gx elit tbcnya)

Annyeong readers deul... akhirnya aku putuskan lanjut

Aku ucapin terima kasih sama readers yang udah mendukung ff ini berlanjut

**Ucapan terima kasih untuk**

**GaemGyu92,Shofikim21,guest,dyayudya, .144,taenggoo,chocosnow,fane,kyuphoenix,SuJuELF,dewiangle,DiamonEXOLove,Mifta cinya,aiiukiu,**


	3. Chapter 3

**KIHYUN LOVE STORY**

**Cast:**

**Kim Ki Bum**

**Cho Kyuhyun (Girl)**

**Lee Hyemi (oc)**

**Kim (Lee) Seunggi**

**Im Yoona**

**Kim Taeyeon**

**Genre: Drama,hurt/comfort,family**

**GS for uke**

**Rate: T**

**Maaf sebelumnya bukan mksud untuk telat publish chap ini, selain kendala BL atau GS jga karena sinyal tempat ku lagi gangguan jadi telat untuk publish.**

**Untuk yang berharap ini Yaoi, maaf aku gx bisa kabulin bukannya gx mw cuman dri awal fantasiku Kyuhyun itu emng yeoja**

**Sekali lagi mianhe. Terima kasih sarannya nti di usahakan bakaln bikin KiHyun Yaoi**

**Sekarang Kyuhyun aku bikin yeoja dlu, jdi keputusannya GS**

**Chapter 2**

Hampir tengah malam Taeyeon dan Kyuhyun kembali, karena Ki Bum juga baru memberi kabar pada Kyuhyun kalau kamar tamu sudah di beresin

"Eonni kamarnya sudah siap sekarang eonni bisa istirahat istirahat ne." Ujar Kyuhyun, Taeyeon yang memang lelah di ajak mutar-mutar oleh Kyuhyun cuma mengangguk sambil berjalan menuju kamar tamu. Setelah memastikan Taeyeon masuk kamar dan tertidur, dengan ragu Kyuhyun menuju kamar Ki Bum, dia merasa tak nyaman karena baru pertama kalinya dia masuk kamar itu, karena terlalu lelah dan Kyuhyun yang merasa tak nyaman kalau harus ke kamar Ki Bum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang tengah saja kebetulan di sana ada sofa santai jadi bisa di gunakan untuk tidur. Kyuhyun menuju tempat penyimpanan selimut cadangan yang sudah bersih, kemudian membawanya ke ruang tengah, sebelum tidur Kyuhyun mengecek semua lampu dan pintu siapa tahu ahjuma lupa, setelah acara pengecekan selesai Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya tak lama kemudian dia sudah terlelap.

Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun terlelap sosok Ki Bum menuruni tangga, kemudian dia berhenti saat sepintas melihat sebuah gundukan di ruang tengah, tanpa harus mengecek dia tahu siapa itu. Tapi Ki Bum tak ambil peduli Ki Bum dengan cuek melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur untuk minum, setelahnya Ki Bum baru menghanpiri Kyuhyun yang terlelap

"Kyuhyun ssi!" Panggil Ki Bum dengan suara yang dingin, Kyuhyun tak merespon, Ki Bum yang memang pada dasarnya tak suka mengulang segala hal langsung saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Suasana masih gelap, Kyuhyun sudah bangun karena hawa dingin. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar Kyuhyun membereskan selimut dan menyimpan di tempat semula, kemudian dia membasuh muka dan bergosok gigi, setelah terlihat segar Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Waktu masih panjang jadi Kyuhyun tak perlu terburu-buru pertama-tama Kyuhyun mencuci beras kemudian memasaknya, menunggu nasi matang Kyuhyun mengambil bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan untuk membuat nasi goreng

Kyuhyun sibuk memasak di dapur, sedangkan Ki Bum yang juga sudah bangun mengecek kembali keperluan dan segala dokumen yang di butuhkan setelah siap Ki Bum segera mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke Busan

Semua sudah siap Ki Bum keluar dan turun saat di tangga Ki Bum mendengar suara memasak padahal waktu masih pagi sekali sedangkan dia melihat ahjuma sedang membersihkan ruang tengah Ki Bum mendekati ahjuma

"Siapa yang memasak ahjuma?" Tanya Ki Bum

"Selamat pagi tuan! Yang memasak nyonya Kyuhyun." Jawab Ahjuma,

"Eoh! Ki Bum ssi kau sudah mau berangkat sepagi ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Ki Bun sudah rapi, tadinya dia ingin minta tolong ahjuma membangunkan Ki Bum untuk bersiap kalau mau pergi ke Busan, tapi dia malah bertemu Ki Bum yang sudah siap berangkat lengkap dengan kopernya

"Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan seseorang." Jawab Ki Bum

"Sarapanlah dulu dengan Taeyeon eonni aku yakin 'seseorang' itu akan paham kalau kau telat." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Ki Bum mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan kalimat Kyuhyun, Ki Bum pun menuruti Kyuhyun untuk menunggu sarapan dengan noonanya. Ki Bum beranjak menuju dapur sedangkan Kyuhyun menuju kamar tamu untuk membangunkan Taeyeon

"Eonni-ya...ireona! Kita sarapan bersama." Taeyeon merespon panggilan Kyuhyun dengan membuka mata sebelah

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap." Jawab Taeyeon dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur

Setelah membangunkan Taeyeon Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang makan di sana sudah ada Ki Bum yang tengah mengecek ulang dokumaen, Kyuhyun duduk di samping Ki Bum

"Selama noona di sini dan aku tak ada tidurlah di kamarku." Ujar Ki Bum

"Ne!" Jawab Kyuhyun, setelahnya tak ada lagi percakapan diantara Ki Bum dan Kyuhyun

"Pagi!" Sapa Taeyeon yang sudah bersiap dengan stelan kantornya

Setelah kehadiran Taeyeon sarapan pun di mulai,

"Bum-ah, kau pergi pagi ini ke Busan? Bukankah pertemuannya besok?" Tanya Taeyeon saat sadar adiknya sudah rapi, Ki Bum awalnya terkejut, namun dengan cepat dia mengendalikan suasana hatinya

"Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang di sana." Jawab Ki Bum datar

"Mengapa kau tak pergi dengan Kyuhyun saja?" Tanya Taeyeon, sebelum Ki Bum menjawab Kyuhyun terlebih dahuli menjawab

"Aku banyak tugas kuliah eonni lagian Ki Bum hyung di sana untuk berbisnis bukan untuk 'jalan-jalan'" Kyuhyun sengaja menekan kata 'jalan-jalan' tanpa ada yang menyadari

"Tapi bagus juga Kyuhyun tidak ikut jadi noona ada yang menemani" ujar Taeyeon

"Eonni juga langsung berangkat ke kantor?" Tanya Kyuhyum

"Eonni ada rapat dengan klien dari Singapura pagi ini, kau kuliah jam berapa Kyunnie?"

"Aku ada kuliah jam 10 eonni, kalau tak ada halangan bulan depan aku wisuda." Jawab Kyuhyun, Taeyeon terkejut mendengarnya begitu juga dengan Ki Bum namun Ki Bum tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun

"Benarkah? Setelah itu apa rencanamu?" Tanya Taeyeon yang sangat antusias

"Belum tahu juga, mungkin aku akan mencari pekerjaan." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Tapi kau kan tanggung jawab Ki Bum Kyu."

"Tak selamanya aku harus bergantung pada suami ku eonni, kita tak tau kedepannya apa yang akan terjadi dengan aku dan Ki Bum oppa." Kyuhyu melirik Ki Bum sekilas _'kami akan berpisah sebentar lagi'_

Taeyeon memandang Ki Bum yang tak bersuara sama sekali

"Betapa beruntungnya kau mendapatkan seorang istri yang bisa memahami mu Ki Bummie." Puji Taeyeon

"Hn" balas Ki Bum, Kyuhyun melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tak berselera, begitu juga dengan Ki Bum yang entah bagaimana perasaannya menjadi tak karuan setelah mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun tadi, ada rasa bersalah di hatinya.

Sebenarnya Ki Bum tak membenci Kyuhyun tapi Ki Bum adalah orang yang tidak peka sama sekali, sehingga dia tak tahu betapa sakitnya Kyuhyun yang dia tahu Kyuhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkan apa yang Ki Bum perbuat, Ki Bum tak tahu saja bahwa Kyuhyun selama ini selalu memperhatikan Ki Bum dan mencintai Ki Bum

Hari telah menjelang siang, Kyuhyun bersiap menuju kampusnya untuk mengurus bahan skripsinya. Taeyeon dan Ki Bum sudah berangkat setelah sarapan. Setelah persiapan beres Kyuhyun bersiap berangkat

"Ahjuma aku kuliah dulu kemungkinan aku akan pulang malam,katakan saja pada Taeyeon eonni ne." Pamit Kyuhyun pada ahjuma

"Hati-hati di jalan, saat pulang nanti." Jawab ahjuma sambil menyerahkan sebuah kota yang berisi segala makanan utuk Kyuhyun bawa sebagai bekal makan siang

"Gomaweo ahjuma aku akan hati-hati."

Setelah acara berpamitan selesai Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepeda putihnya menyimapan keperluan di keranjang sepeda kemudian melaju ke kampus

Ki Bum

Selama berkendara Ki Bum tak dapat berkonsentrasi karena melihat wajah Ki Bum yang tak seperti biasanya saat mengantar di depan pintu

_'Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan Kyuhyun?'_

Ki Bum jadi heran sendiri dengan pemikirannya

Mengayuh sepeda selama 1 jam akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di kampusnya, setelah memarkirkan sepeda Kyuhyun segera menuju ruang dosen pembimbingnya namun naas di persimpangan Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang sehingga Kyuhyun terjatuh

"A! Mianhe noona aku tak sengaja!" Teriak namja yang bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun

_'Aish! Kenapa harus bertemu sekarang sih?'_

**TBC!**


End file.
